1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a method of procurement, especially regarding the method which enables an electronic apparatus to automatically establish Bluetooth connectivity and wirelessly obtaining external data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different electronic apparatus on the market that can assist users to measure and record data. In FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are examples of the blood pressure machine and electric meter of related art.
Generally, blood pressure machine 1 is used to assist users to measure the systolic blood pressure, diastolic blood pressure, and pulse, etc., and the measured values would be shown on a display screen 11 of the blood pressure machine 1. The user can see the measured values from the display screen 11 and to write it down for record. Electric meter 2 is to measure the total electricity usage of the user's home, and the measured value will be shown on a meter readout 21. Using the meter readout 21 the user can know the current electric usage amount, and electric utility employee can calculate the electric fee based on the value.
Take the blood pressure machine 1 for example, after the medical staff uses the blood press machine 1 to take blood pressure for the patient in the hospital, staff would record manually the measured value onto the patient chart. As your can see, there could be hand written mistake, human error introduced. Furthermore, if more than one blood pressure machine 1 is used simultaneously to concurrently measure multiple patients at same time, this increases the chance of higher likelihood of hand written mistakes.
In recent years there are many new types of measuring tools on the market, for example the blood pressure machine 1 would have embedded Bluetooth connectivity capability. Hence, after the medical staff uses the blood pressure machine 1 to take blood pressure reading from the patient, a mobile apparatus such as Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) can be used to establish Bluetooth connection to the blood pressure machine 1 and obtain the blood pressure data wirelessly with the blood pressure machine 1. In this way human errors can be avoided.
However, it's not an easy task to establish Bluetooth connection between two apparatus, as it incorporates the following steps: 1. User needs to manually activate Bluetooth transfer capability on the PDA; 2. User needs to broadcast the PDA's Bluetooth signal to search the surrounding area for Bluetooth capable apparatus; 3. PDA will show a list of connectable Bluetooth apparatus in the area for user to choose from; 4. User must identify the target blood pressure machine 1's apparatus name or serial number and select it to make connection; 5. PDA will make Bluetooth connection with the selected blood pressure machine 1; 6. Once Bluetooth connection is established successfully, PDA will retrieve the blood pressure data from the blood pressure machine 1; 7. User will fill in the retrieved data into a corresponding field on the PDA.
From the above description, there are many troublesome and manual steps the users must take to make a Bluetooth connection. Furthermore, if the medical staff has multiple units of the same brand and model of the blood pressure machine and simultaneously in use to take blood pressure readings from different patients, when the PDA is searching for nearby Bluetooth apparatus, there will be multiple identical model name or serial number shown in the list. This would cause selection error and recording error as medical staff would have difficult time identifying correctly which target on the PDA's list correspond to the actual blood pressure machine. As such, using the above method to obtain the Bluetooth data will result in user annoyance.
There should be a new method and an apparatus using the new method that will enable the user to retrieve external data via Bluetooth easily, minimize complicated manual steps, and also to avoid human and apparatus selection errors.